wdeskfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackberry Curve 9380
Introduction 'I't is true that with the passing of time, the style and design of phones change. It happens because the likings of people (customers) upgrade. The companies, as a result, have to grab the minds of customers and make products according to their choices. Now, the Blackberry Curve 9380 is one expression of that choice. There were/ are many Curves but It is the first released Curve with a touch screen ever in the market. It is released in the market by RIM (Research In Motion Ltd). 'T'he Curve lineup is usually considered to be an outcome of RIM’s comprehension for a budget phone and this one supposedly, does not make any difference. The customers should be attracted to it for its lower entry price and at the same time, for its offer of the full BB OS 7 experience. This new phone- the Curve 9380 is basically a downgraded Torch 9860 because it has a less- capable processor and smaller and low-res display. There is another interesting thing which is that both the gadgets look similar but the Curve’s price tags makes up for the differences. So, if you are interested, you can take a look at the features of the Curve below. 'Key Features ' All the objects in the world are made up of some components. The world of technology is no exception. And specifically, the world of phone changes constantly. It is very difficult to know what people want. To meet the unknown demands of people, the workers of the phone companies always remain busy in innovating and realizing the demands. The Curve 9380 by BlackBerry is one example of that innovation. When you look at the screen, you must think that you are looking at a very high quality television and sometimes you may think that you are watching the real world. 'T'he very first thing which comes to your mind is the nice and smart outlook of the Curve. The Curve 9380 contains a very good- looking 3.2" 16M- color TFT touch screen of HVGA resolution (360x 480 pixels). It gives you Quad- band GSM support and tri-band 3G with HSDPA. The processor of the Curve is a Single- core 800MHz. It provides you a 512MB RAM. It gives you Blackberry’s proprietary email service and data security. Now, you can keep your data safe through the service. It also has got Wi- Fi b/g/n connectivity. Now, you can have the whole world within the clutches of your hands. 'I't is very interesting to know that through the Curve you will be able to use GPS receiver very easily because all the BlackBerry maps are preloaded in it. Now, capturing photos is not a problem because it has got a 5 megapixel fixed- focus camera. The camera has a LED flash too which helps you taking photos when there is not enough light. Now, it is very possible for you to capture the happy and memorable moments of your life. You can record the interesting moments of your life and preserve in the memory of it. It has got a VGA video recording system @ 30 fps. Its inner quality is more developed because it has a 150MB of inbuilt storage. 'T'here is a 2GB MicroSD card which is pre- bundled in it. There are four physical buttons at the bottom with an optical trackpad. There is also an invulnerable hot- swappable MicroSD card slot which can be increased up to 16GB. You can get some video support including DivX and Xvid. It presents before you an office document editor. Its quality is very up to date because it contains the possible modern styles. Some of it can be understood from the infliction 3.5 mm audio jack into it. There you find the smart dialing system which can be found in very few phones. The facility of ultra- fast boot times is provided through it. At last, the reason of its attractiveness stems from its solid build quality. These are, in short, the key features of the BlackBerry Curve 9380. For all these qualities, the demand of this phone is increasing. Drawbacks 'T'here are some basic drawbacks or weaknesses of it. You must know these entire well before using it. The first weakness of it is that it contains no physical QWERTY key board which is a very important deal breaker for a BlackBerry. Secondly, there is no system of videocalling. Thirdly, there is no front facing camera either. Fourthly, it contains no Flash support for the web browser. As a result, the web browsers cannot use it comfortably when they need it. 'F'ifthly, the screen has no haptic feedback. Sixthly, it has no FM radio. You can not be in touch with the FM world by using it. It may not have all the qualities you need in a phone, but it can meet your 90% demands. If you can be satisfied through it, then this is the best phone you have. Many people think that the phone shows more than it gives. But the truth is that they think like that without knowing the truth. It tries to push all the devices and facilities inside it for the people. So, when you are using it, do not hesitate. You will have your full satisfaction what you want from using a phone. Conclusion 'F'rom the qualities and features discussed above, it is clear that the Curve 9380 is the one which offers the latest BlackBerry experience on a cheaper price without losing its attraction although it has got some drawbacks. The Curve lacks HD video recording but it is as capable and as fast as on the Torch 9860. If you want to buy the Curve, you must have known and submit to afore mentioned drawbacks. In no time, BlackBerry will increase the facilities and all the minor problems will be solved. In conclusion, the phone is at a time the symbol of style, grandeur, smartness, comfort, and the newest technology. External links *Celluar Factory